


Whore

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, M/M, Prostitute Dean, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a visceral reaction the moment he sees the sleek black car come around the corner on the street he works. A clench in his gut. A fine tremble in his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

-

Song prompt for[ 'Whore' ](It%E2%80%99s%20a%20visceral%20reaction%20the%20moment%20he%20sees%20the%20sleek%20black%20car%20come%20around%20the%20corner%20on%20the%20street%20he%20works.%20A%20clench%20in%20his%20gut.%20A%20fine%20tremble%20in%20his%20thighs.%20Immediately,%20Dean%20steps%20away%20from%20the%20rough%20red%20brick%20building%20and%20he%20holds%20his%20shoulders%20straight,%20loose%20t-shirt%20hanging%20off%20his%20shoulders%20that%20doesn%E2%80%99t%20even%20reach%20his%20bully%20button%20sticking%20to%20his%20skin%20with%20summer%20sweat.%20Holds%20his%20posture%20up%20high.%20Normally,%20he%20would%20put%20a%20little%20hunch%20to%20his%20posture,%20stoop%20a%20little,%20lean%20a%20little%20to%20look%20smaller%20and%20more%20graceful.%20It%E2%80%99s%20been%20a%20few%20years%20since%20he%E2%80%99s%20had%20the%20lithe%20body%20of%20his%20adolescent%20self%20and%20he%20keeps%20getting%20broader.%20But%20he%20knows%20what%20he%E2%80%99s%20doing.%20%20%20This%20guy%20though,%20this%20customer,%20this%20John,%20this%20fucking%20asshole,%20if%20Dean%20shows%20even%20the%20smallest%20amount%20of%20weakness%20around%20the%20guy%20then%20he%20will%20get%20royally%20fucked%20over.%20So%20he%20grins%20wide%20and%20flexes%20his%20muscle%20and%20lets%20his%20voice%20drop%20gruff%20when%20the%20car%20pulls%20up%20to%20the%20curb%20and%20the%20window%20rolls%20down.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CDean,%20Dean,%20Dean,%20don%E2%80%99t%20look%20too%20busy.%20Getting%20a%20bit%20old%20dear?%E2%80%9D%20%20God,%20he%20hates%20that%20nasally%20voice%20and%20that%20smug%20fucking%20face.%20%20%20%E2%80%9CYou%20know%20I%20was%20just%20waiting%20for%20you%20sweetheart.%20It%E2%80%99s%20the%20first%20Saturday%20of%20the%20month%20after%20all.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CAh,%20you%20know%20me%20too%20well.%E2%80%9D%20%20He%20hears%20the%20click%20of%20the%20door%20locks%20and%20gets%20in%20the%20back%20of%20the%20car,%20soft%20black%20leather%20seats%20supple%20under%20his%20legs%20that%20are%20barely%20covered%20in%20cut%20off%20jean%20shorts%20that%20ride%20up%20his%20ass.%20He%20doesn%E2%80%99t%20sit%20up%20front,%20he%20knows%20better%20and%20he%20gets%20in%20the%20back,%20lays%20himself%20down%20and%20crooks%20one%20leg%20up%20on%20the%20seat%20with%20one%20leg%20on%20the%20footwell.%20Alistair%20adjusts%20the%20mirror%20in%20the%20front%20to%20watch%20him%20as%20the%20guy%20drives%20away.%20%20%20Shimmying%20out%20of%20his%20tight%20jeans,%20bare%20legs%20shaved%20smooth%20stick%20to%20the%20seat,%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20cock%20is%20soft%20and%20not%20even%20interested%20but%20he%20knows%20this%E2%80%99ll%20be%20a%20lot%20more%20difficult%20if%20he%20doesn%E2%80%99t%20play%20along%20and%20Alistair%20isn%E2%80%99t%20going%20to%20do%20much%20to%20make%20this%20any%20easier.%20He%E2%80%99s%20got%20until%20they%20get%20wherever%20they%E2%80%99re%20going%20to%20get%20himself%20as%20ready%20as%20he%20can.%20Slicking%20his%20fingers%20with%20a%20small%20pouch%20of%20lube%20from%20his%20pocket,%20Dean%20pushes%20two%20in%20straight%20off%20the%20bat%20and%20angles%20his%20hips%20up%20as%20he%20folds%20an%20arm%20above%20his%20head%20to%20brace%20against%20the%20car%20door.%20%20%20Swaying%20with%20the%20motion%20as%20the%20car%20turns%20corners,%20he%20can%20hear%20Alistair%E2%80%99s%20breathing%20pick%20up,%20can%20hear%20a%20moan%20and%20the%20creak%20of%20leather%20as%20Alistair%20adjusts%20in%20his%20seat.%20The%20man%E2%80%99s%20beady%20eyes%20keep%20flicking%20to%20the%20mirror%20to%20watch%20Dean.%20Getting%20three%20fingers%20in,%20he%20twists%20and%20stretches%20and%20bites%20his%20lip%20and%20he%20makes%20sure%20to%20hold%20Alistair%E2%80%99s%20gaze.%20%20%20Street%20lights%20flicker%20by%20and%20eventually%20the%20car%20rolls%20to%20a%20stop.%20Pulling%20his%20fingers%20out,%20Dean%20curls%20up%20and%20sees%20that%20they%E2%80%99re%20in%20the%20warehouse%20district.%20A%20building%20looms%20behind%20the%20car,%20broken%20out%20windows%20and%20patchwork%20graffiti,%20a%20few%20rusted%20shipping%20containers%20on%20the%20other%20side%20of%20the%20car%20offering%20some%20kind%20of%20privacy.%20%20%20As%20soon%20as%20the%20door%20swings%20open,%20his%20ankle%20is%20grabbed%20as%20Alistair%20pulls%20him%20out.%20Dean%20twists%20around,%20gets%20his%20feet%20under%20him,%20jean%20shorts%20hanging%20off%20one%20ankle%20and%20combat%20boots%20crunching%20on%20broken%20glass.%20There%E2%80%99s%20a%20sharp%20slap%20to%20his%20ass%20that%20stings%20and%20rocks%20him%20forward.%20Dean%20pushes%20himself%20up%20on%20the%20seat%20and%20spreads%20his%20leg%20until%20his%20knee%20bumps%20against%20the%20door.%20He%20can%20hear%20Alistair%20rustling%20behind%20him,%20murmuring%20about%20such%20a%20pretty%20whore%20he%20is%20and%20such%20a%20bad%20bad%20boy.%20Dean%20tunes%20it%20out%20and%20listens%20to%20the%20scuff%20of%20their%20shoes%20on%20rubble,%20the%20distant%20sound%20of%20a%20car%20alarm,%20anything%20else%20really.%20%20%20The%20guy%20keeps%20spanking%20him,%20harder,%20clawing%20down%20his%20thighs%20trying%20to%20get%20a%20rise%20out%20of%20him.%20Dean%20braces%20when%20he%20feels%20hands%20gripping%20on%20to%20his%20hips%20and%20in%20the%20next%20instant%20Alistair%20is%20pushing%20in%20until%20he%20bottoms%20out.%20He%E2%80%99s%20fast%20and%20dirty%20and%20rough%20and%20maybe%20the%20best%20thing%20about%20him%20is%20how%20quick%20it%E2%80%99s%20over.%20Dean%20won%E2%80%99t%20let%20him%20linger.%20%20%20Alistair%20circles%20an%20arm%20around%20his%20waist,%20cock%20buried%20deep%20as%20he%20steps%20back%20and%20drags%20Dean%20with%20him.%20Fingers%20push%20rough%20into%20his%20hair%20and%20his%20head%20is%20jerked%20up%20as%20he%E2%80%99s%20made%20to%20stand%20outside%20the%20door%20of%20the%20car%20leaning%20with%20his%20chest%20against%20the%20roof.%20Alistair%E2%80%99s%20hand%20slips%20to%20his%20neck,%20fingers%20circling%20around%20that%20vulnerable%20area%20and%20squeezing.%20%20%20Dean%20would%20tell%20him%20no%20but%20he%20can%E2%80%99t%20talk%20with%20how%20hard%20the%20guy%20squeezes%20and%20he%E2%80%99s%20pinned%20between%20him%20and%20the%20car%20and%20this%20is%20gonna%20be%20over%20soon%20anyway,%20he%20tells%20himself,%20gasping%20for%20breath%20and%20trying%20not%20to%20fall%20sideways%20as%20Alistair%20pounds%20in%20to%20him.%20%20%20Breath%20hot%20against%20the%20back%20of%20his%20neck%20and%20sour%20when%20it%20reaches%20his%20nose,%20Alistair%20is%20hot%20as%20he%20plasters%20his%20body%20up%20against%20Dean%20crooning%20filth%20while%20his%20teeth%20sink%20in%20to%20Dean%E2%80%99s%20neck.%20Fingers%20that%E2%80%99ll%20leave%20bruises%20on%20his%20neck%20and%20on%20his%20hip%20dig%20deeper%20and%20deeper.%20Alistair%E2%80%99s%20already%20under%20his%20skin%20anyway,%20under%20his%20muscle%20and%20his%20fat%20and%20down%20in%20to%20the%20marrow%20of%20his%20bones.%20He%20keeps%20lying%20to%20himself,%20but%20Alistair%20fucking%20owns%20him.%20Anyone%20with%20sixty%20to%20spend%20owns%20him.%20Cause%20he%E2%80%99s%20nothing%20but%20a%20whore.%20%20%20He%20might%20tell%20himself%20he%20just%20needs%20to%20claw%20his%20way%20up,%20just%20needs%20a%20break%20or%20a%20streak%20of%20luck.%20Sometimes%20though,%20sometimes%20when%20he%E2%80%99s%20bent%20over%20a%20car%20with%20his%20legs%20kicked%20wide%20and%20he%E2%80%99s%20got%20no%20pride%20got%20no%20where%20to%20go,%20he%20feels%20the%20slap%20of%20his%20hard%20cock%20up%20against%20his%20belly%20and%20feels%20the%20pleasure%20coiling%20tighter%20with%20shame%20and%20fear%20in%20his%20gut%20and%20he%20knows%20in%20those%20moments.%20He%E2%80%99s%20nothing%20but%20a%20whore.%20)by In This Moment

-

It’s a visceral reaction the moment he sees the sleek black car come around the corner on the street he works. A clench in his gut. A fine tremble in his thighs. Immediately, Dean steps away from the rough red brick building and he holds his shoulders straight, loose t-shirt hanging off his shoulders that doesn’t even reach his bully button sticking to his skin with summer sweat. Holds his posture up high. Normally, he would put a little hunch to his posture, stoop a little, lean a little to look smaller and more graceful. It’s been a few years since he’s had the lithe body of his adolescent self and he keeps getting broader. But he knows what he’s doing. 

This guy though, this customer, this John, this fucking asshole, if Dean shows even the smallest amount of weakness around the guy then he will get royally fucked over. So he grins wide and flexes his muscle and lets his voice drop gruff when the car pulls up to the curb and the window rolls down. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean, don’t look too busy. Getting a bit old for this line of work dear?”

God, he hates that nasally voice and that smug fucking face. 

“You know I was just waiting for you sweetheart. It’s the first Saturday of the month after all.”

“Ah, you know me too well.”

He hears the click of the door locks and gets in the back of the car, soft black leather seats supple under his legs that are barely covered in cut off jean shorts that ride up his ass. He doesn’t sit up front, he knows better and he gets in the back, lays himself down and crooks one leg up on the seat with one leg on the footwell. Alastair adjusts the mirror in the front to watch him as the guy drives away. 

Shimmying out of his tight jeans, bare legs shaved smooth stick to the seat, Dean’s cock is soft and not even interested but he knows this’ll be a lot more difficult if he doesn’t play along and Alastair isn’t going to do much to make this any easier. He’s got until they get wherever they’re going to get himself as ready as he can. Slicking his fingers with a small pouch of lube from his pocket, Dean pushes two in straight off the bat and angles his hips up as he folds an arm above his head to brace against the car door. 

Swaying with the motion as the car turns corners, he can hear Alastair’s breathing pick up, can hear a moan and the creak of leather as Alastair adjusts in his seat. The man’s beady eyes keep flicking to the mirror to watch Dean. Getting three fingers in, he twists and stretches and bites his lip and he makes sure to hold Alastair’s gaze. 

Street lights flicker by and eventually the car rolls to a stop. Pulling his fingers out, Dean curls up and sees that they’re in the warehouse district. A building looms behind the car, broken out windows and patchwork graffiti, a few rusted shipping containers on the other side of the car offering some kind of privacy. 

As soon as the door swings open, his ankle is grabbed as Alastair pulls him out. Dean twists around, gets his feet under him, jean shorts hanging off one ankle and combat boots crunching on broken glass. There’s a sharp slap to his ass that stings and rocks him forward. Dean pushes himself up on the seat and spreads his leg until his knee bumps against the door. He can hear Alastair rustling behind him, murmuring about such a pretty whore he is and such a bad bad boy. Dean tunes it out and listens to the scuff of their shoes on rubble, the distant sound of a car alarm, anything else really. 

The guy keeps spanking him, harder, clawing down his thighs trying to get a rise out of him. Dean braces when he feels hands gripping on to his hips and in the next instant Alastair is pushing in until he bottoms out. He’s fast and dirty and rough and maybe the best thing about him is how quick it’s over. Dean won’t let him linger. 

Alastair circles an arm around his waist, cock buried deep as he steps back and drags Dean with him. Fingers push rough into his hair and his head is jerked up as he’s made to stand outside the door of the car leaning with his chest against the roof. Alastair’s hand slips to his neck, fingers circling around that vulnerable area and squeezing. 

Dean would tell him no but he can’t talk with how hard the guy squeezes and he’s pinned between him and the car and this is gonna be over soon anyway, he tells himself, gasping for breath and trying not to fall sideways as Alastair pounds in to him. 

Breath hot against the back of his neck and sour when it reaches his nose, Alastair is rough as he plasters his body up against Dean crooning filth while his teeth sink in to Dean’s neck. Fingers that’ll leave bruises on his neck and on his hip dig deeper and deeper. Alastair’s already under his skin anyway, under his muscle and his fat and down in to the marrow of his bones. He keeps lying to himself, but Alastair fucking owns him. Anyone with sixty to spend owns him. Cause he’s nothing but a whore. 

He might tell himself he just needs to claw his way up, just needs a break or a streak of luck. Sometimes though, sometimes when he’s bent over a car with his legs kicked wide and he’s got no pride got no where to go, he feels the slap of his hard cock up against his belly and feels the pleasure coiling tighter with shame and fear in his gut and he knows in those moments. He’s nothing but a whore.


End file.
